


Месть служанки

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Sherlock Holmes [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, POV John Watson, Side Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Холмс как-то сказал, что в его карьере «было четыре случая, когда он потерпел неудачу: три раза его переиграли мужчины и один – женщина». Принято считать, что Холмс имел в виду Ирэн Адлер. Но что, если он говорил совсем о другой женщине?





	Месть служанки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Adventure of the Maidservant's Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884025) by [Tripleransom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tripleransom/pseuds/Tripleransom). 



> Примечание автора:  
> «Конец Чарльза Огастеса Милвертона» – один из наиболее сложных для датировки рассказов канона. Одни исследователи относят его к началу карьеры Холмса, другие склоняются к мысли, что описанные там события произошли гораздо позже. Я принадлежу к числу тех, кто датирует его более ранним периодом: во-первых, в этом рассказе Холмс и Ватсон демонстрируют недюжинную физическую подготовку, а во-вторых, и это намного важнее, чтобы пленить сердце Агги, Холмс должен был быть достаточно молод (чего, увы, никак нельзя сказать о бедняге Джереми Бретте).
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Бета-editing этой работы выполнила wlana (https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlana), которой я очень благодарна за помощь.

После завершения дела Милвертона прошло уже несколько месяцев, и я наконец опубликовал рассказ, посвященный тем событиям. Интерес к нему, надо сказать, был огромнейший.  
  
К тому времени читатели уже поняли, что хоть большинство моих рассказов о наших с Холмсом приключениях и были, так или иначе, основаны на реальных событиях, встречались среди них и такие, где художественный вымысел явно преобладал над фактами – как, например, в рассказе о поддельной «Моне Лизе» или в рассказе о змее, которую кормили молоком. Неудивительно, что таким же абсолютно вымышленным читатели посчитали и рассказ, в котором Холмс представал в роли закоренелого преступника – сначала взломщика и грабителя, а потом и вовсе пособника хладнокровного убийства.  
  
С другой стороны, факты оставались фактами: Милвертон действительно был мертв, и его паутина, в которую уже успели угодить сотни обитателей Сити, была уничтожена. Лондон вздохнул с облегчением. А поскольку недавние жертвы шантажа были твердо уверены, что это именно Шерлок Холмс приложил руку к их спасению, клиентов у нас в последнее время резко прибавилось.  
  
Однажды хмурым утром – дело было ранней весной – мы с Холмсом засиделись за завтраком. Я зажег сигарету, неспешно подошел к окну и, отдернув штору, стал обозревать Бейкер-стрит.  
  
\- Холмс! – сказал я. – Кажется, у нас клиент…  
  
\- Вы думаете? – лениво поинтересовался Холмс.  
  
\- По улице идет женщина и очень внимательно рассматривает номера домов. Ее явно интересует конкретный адрес, и вряд ли я ошибусь, если предположу, что именно наш…  
  
\- Сдаюсь, Ватсон, – скучающим голосом протянул он. – Из вас все-таки получится толковый сыщик…  
  
\- Она уже на крыльце! – воскликнул я, однако Холмс и бровью не повел. – Вы что же, так и собираетесь ее принимать – в домашнем халате?  
  
Он состроил гримасу, но все же покорно встал и в последний момент, когда на лестнице уже послышались шаги, успел скрыться в своей комнате со словами:    
  
\- Займите ее, Ватсон! Прекрасный пол – это по вашей части… Я буду через минуту.  
  
Едва за Холмсом закрылась дверь, в гостиную вошла молодая женщина в опрятном, но поношенном костюме. Обшлага ее жакета были потерты, а подол юбки – видимо, обтрепавшийся со временем – подвернут и подрублен аккуратным швом. Этот наряд, несмотря на то, что он выгодно подчеркивал ее ладную фигуру, можно было бы назвать совершенно невзрачным, если бы не довольно примечательная шляпка, лихо заломленная набок. На ее отделку, должно быть, пошло оперение не менее чем целой куропатки. Фарфорово-кукольное личико посетительницы обрамляли тщательно завитые по последней моде локоны. Казалось, она изо всех сил старается выглядеть утонченной. Я решил, что передо мной, скорее всего, служанка, не так давно получившая скромное наследство после смерти хозяина.  
  
\- Доброе утро, мисс! – поприветствовал ее я. – Мистер Холмс выйдет через минуту.  
  
\- А вы, стало быть, доктор Ватсон? – уточнила она, внимательно меня рассматривая. Я кивнул и уже собрался было узнать ее имя, как в комнату, застегивая манжеты, быстрым шагом вошел Холмс.     
  
\- Доброе… – только и успел сказать он: слова приветствия застыли на его губах, стоило посетительнице повернуться к нему лицом.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Шерлок Холмс! Или правильнее сказать – Эскот? – выпалила она. – Ловко же вы управились с тем делом! Надеюсь, вам не пришлось утруждаться и выгуливать в саду еще какую-нибудь бедную девушку – во имя торжества справедливости и всякого такого?  
  
На мгновение я даже подумал, что Холмсу вот-вот изменит его фирменное самообладание, но он все-таки смог взять себя в руки.  
  
\- Аг-гата… – начал Холмс, слегка запнувшись, но потом речь его потекла уже более гладко, хотя улыбался он все еще через силу. – Доброе утро! Что привело вас сюда?         
  
\- И вы еще спрашиваете? – ответила она. – Я, знаете ли, умею читать! И я видела тот рассказ доктора Ватсона в журнале «Стрэнд»! Мне его Том показал. Говорит: «Взгляни-ка, Агги, не твой ли это дружок-лудильщик[1]?» Я, конечно, сразу признала Эскота, хотя он там совершенно на себя не похож! Да уж, до той минуты я и представить не могла, что мой Эскот и великий детектив Шерлок Холмс, который так много о себе воображает – один и тот же человек! Но надо отдать вам должное: умеете вы, мистер Холмс, завлечь девушку в свои сети…       
      
\- Агата… – начал было Холмс, но та его резко перебила:  
  
\- Ах, вот как! Значит, теперь я уже «Агата», да? А куда же подевалась «Агги»? Раньше она вас устраивала: «Агги то», «Агги сё», «Агги, да ладно тебе, дай обниму!»    
  
Я, не веря своим ушам, уставился на Холмса. Тот лишь передернул плечами, но уши его запылали.  
  
\- И всё выспрашивали у меня: «Слышь, Агги, а старый Милвертон во сколько ложится?», «А собак когда спускают?» Я-то, простушка, думала, что вы мной интересуетесь, а вам, оказывается, были нужны только те бумаги! Ну что ж, получили вы их, и все закончилось отлично, да только не для меня… А меня вы словно сапог с ноги сбросили! Как раздобыли, что вам нужно было, так и след простыл!      
  
Холмс попытался было что-то сказать, но Агата лишь отмахнулась и продолжила свою речь, еще больше распаляясь:  
  
\- Наплевать вам было и на меня, и на то, что будет потом, когда полиция со всем разберется!   
  
Она сделала паузу, чтобы поглубже вдохнуть, и я воспользовался этим, чтобы перехватить инициативу.  
  
\- И что же случилось потом, мисс Агата? – спросил я как можно мягче.  
  
\- А сами не догадываетесь? Как только полиция закончила расследование, дом опечатали, а нас всех выкинули на улицу – вот что случилось! Худо бы мне пришлось – без места, без рекомендаций, без видов на будущее – если бы… – она запнулась, бросила быстрый взгляд на Холмса и тут же потупилась, – если бы я не нашла пару десяток в углу, когда прибиралась потом в кабинете старого Милвертона. Они же все равно уже были ничейные – даже не узнать было, от кого он их получил. Да и получил-то ведь нечестным путем! И что мне было с ними делать? Не объявление же давать! «В Хэмпстеде найдены несколько десяток. Владелец получит свои деньги назад, если сможет их опознать». Да ко мне после этого пол-Лондона заявилось бы, еще и с полицией впридачу!    
  
\- Вы могли бы сами отнести их в полицию, – вмешался я.      
   
\- Ну да, конечно! – Агата смерила меня презрительным взглядом. – Да я бы и глазом моргнуть не успела, как они бы перекочевали в карман какого-нибудь полицейского! А мне бы достались одни неприятности. Начали бы, небось, допрашивать, сколько там на самом деле было!  
  
\- А сколько там на самом деле было, Агата? – не удержался Холмс.   
  
\- По правде говоря, десяток было три… – ответила она совсем тихо, но Холмс продолжал сверлить ее взглядом, и она, задрав подбородок, выпалила: – Ну ладно, четыре там было, четыре! Все кровью заляпанные – пришлось отмывать. Но я все равно подобрала их, потому что это было единственное, на что я могла рассчитывать после того, как меня выкинут на улицу! И мне нисколечко не жаль старого Милвертона… Он был той еще свиньей – можете мне поверить! Но меня действительно спасло только то, что я нашла эти фунты. Когда дом опечатали и нас всех выставили на улицу, я задумалась, как же мне теперь быть. А потом пошла и разыскала Тома. И рассказала ему все без утайки. Тут-то у нас с ним и сладилось, несмотря на то, что вы, мистер Холмс, чуть было не сбили меня с пути истинного. В общем, не возьми я эти деньги, мы бы оказались на улице вместе с остальными. А так… – она торжествующе улыбнулась, – а так мы в прошлом месяце поженились! И вдобавок у меня появились виды на будущее.  
  
\- Рад это слышать… – вклинился Холмс в надежде прервать поток ее словесных излияний. Но Агату уже было не остановить.           
  
\- Я нашла у Тома одну из этих книжонок с Керзон-стрит – ну, вы поняли, из тех самых…  – она запнулась и покраснела, но быстро справилась с собой, – из неприличных, в общем. Называется «Обманутая девица». И я подумала: какая чушь! У меня и то лучше получилось бы. Взять хотя бы мою собственную историю – про меня и про вас, то есть про Эскота… Я поспрашивала, и оказалось, что у таких книжек есть свой издатель – мистер Смитерс его имя[2] – и пошла к нему. Так вот он выслушал меня и сразу же заявил, что у меня большой талант к этому, как его… правдоподобному разложению.  
  
\- К правдоподобному изложению? – услужливо подсказал я.  
  
\- Ваша помощь просто бесценна, Ватсон, – ледяным тоном заметил Холмс.   
  
Агата энергично закивала.  
  
\- Вот-вот, точно! Сразу видно, что доктор Ватсон – настоящий писатель! – воскликнула она, бросив восхищенный взгляд на меня и сердитый – на Холмса. – В общем, мистер Смитерс сказал, что ежели добавить чуток пикантности, то будет настоящий бестселлер! И еще он сказал, что хотел бы сотрудничать с такой смышленой девушкой, как я, чтобы читатели узнали, что думают женщины. Так что теперь, – не замечая нарастающей паники Холмса, с торжеством в голосе продолжила Агата, – я учусь печатать на машинке, чтобы пойти к нему работать! Вот, смотрите!  
  
Она достала из ридикюля лист бумаги и швырнула его Холмсу, лишь чудом не попав в масленку. Лист оказался титулом будущей книги. «Соблазненная и покинутая. История горничной» – гласил заголовок. Под ним красовалась иллюстрация, выполненная в несколько грубоватой манере: полураздетая женщина, отдаленно напоминающая Агату, воздев очи к небу, изо всех сил противилась приставаниям высокого, худого мужчины, пожирающего ее страстным взглядом. И этот мужчина имел явное сходство с Холмсом!  
  
\- Ну, что вы теперь скажете, мистер Шерлок Холмс?    
  
\- Агата, вы же не были горничной… – совсем не к месту заметил он.  
  
\- Да, не была, – она поджала губы. – Но очень надеялась ею стать. А вы поставили крест на моих надеждах! Кроме того, мистер Смитерс считает, что это привлечет к истории больше внимания, ведь горничная – это совсем не то, что простая прислуга! «Большие шишки – большие тиражи!» – так он говорит.   
  
Холмс не нашелся, что ей ответить. Он открыл рот – и тут же закрыл его, видимо, сообразив, что сейчас любая его реплика только ухудшит ситуацию. Я поймал его полный отчаяния взгляд.  
  
\- Послушайте, мисс Агата, – начал я, аккуратно подбирая слова, – вы же не можете вот так взять и разрушить репутацию мистера Холмса…  
  
\- Еще как могу! – возразила она. – Причин у меня предостаточно. Тут и отказ от обещания жениться, и мошенничество, и много чего другого… Он растоптал мои чувства и выставил меня на посмешище – вот что он сделал! Хорошо хоть, Том поддержал меня, и мы с ним придумали всё это, иначе бог знает, каково бы мне пришлось… Я бы осталась ни с чем, а этот, – она сердито кивнула в сторону Холмса, – по-прежнему корчил бы из себя великого сыщика! Так-то!  
  
Я подался вперед в своем кресле и устремил серьезный взгляд на Агату.  
  
\- Но вы же понимаете, что это все было во имя благой цели… Ведь Милвертон был чудовищем – он разбивал чужие жизни ради наживы и получал от этого удовольствие. Вы не могли этого не знать.   
  
\- Я догадывалась, – Агата опустила глаза.   
  
Я замер. Даже не глядя на Холмса, я чувствовал, насколько он сейчас напряжен.  
  
\- В таком случае, – продолжил я, – вы должны понять, что у мистера Холмса просто не было другого выхода – он должен был проникнуть в дом Милвертона, чтобы уничтожить его паучье гнездо. На карту были поставлены судьбы многих людей.        
  
По лицу Агаты было заметно, что она в замешательстве. Какое-то время она молчала, видимо, обдумывая важное решение.  
  
\- Ну ладно! – выдохнула она наконец. – Расскажу вам всё. На самом деле, мистер Холмс, я пришла сюда не затем, чтобы доставить вам неприятности. Нет, я могла бы, конечно, такое сделать… Но чем бы я тогда отличалась от того же Милвертона? В общем, знайте: я не сказала Смитерсу ничего такого, что вывело бы его на вас. Я так переделала для него свою историю, будто вы там вовсе и не при чем и это все Эскот. А рисунок принесла, просто чтобы подшутить над вами – мне его один знакомый нарисовал… Ну а так я много наслышана о ваших делах и о том, сколько пользы вы людям приносите. Старого Милвертона давно пора было отправить на тот свет! Скольких я там дамочек перевидала, да и джентльменов тоже, которые, выходя от него, плакали, потому что он жизнь им поломал! Так что все к лучшему, правда? У меня есть мой Том, он собирается вскорости заняться кое-каким ремеслом, и заживем мы с ним тогда лучше всех… А к вам я пришла просто чуток поквитаться за прошлое.  
  
\- Что ж, я заслужил подобную отповедь, Агата, – тихо сказал Холмс, вздохнув с облегчением. – Но я действительно просто делал все, что в моих силах, чтобы заставить подлого негодяя ответить за свои грехи перед правосудием.  
  
\- Знаю, мистер Холмс, – ответила она. – Мне просто хотелось, чтобы вы кое о чем поразмыслили. Нехорошо вы поступили, очень нехорошо. И, что самое худшее, даже не задумались над тем, что натворили! Да, вы добились, чего хотели – Милвертона больше нет, правосудие восторжествовало и все такое. Но вы нисколечко не подумали о том, что будет со мной, с Томом, с остальными… А мы ведь не какие-нибудь персонажи из рассказов доктора Ватсона – мы живые люди! Вы бездумно погубили бы нас, если бы мне не посчастливилось найти те десятки!     
  
Она встала, уперла руки в боки и устремила на Холмса свирепый взгляд.  
  
\- Ничего не хотите мне сказать, мистер Холмс? Мне кажется, за вами должок.  
  
\- Вы абсолютно правы, Агата, – ответил Холмс, запуская руку в карман. – Я действительно в долгу перед вами. Вот, пожалуйста…  
  
\- Не смейте говорить мне такое, мистер Холмс! Нечего предлагать мне деньги! Я вовсе не денег от вас хочу! – от гнева у Агаты даже слезы на глазах выступили.  
  
\- Тогда чего же вы хотите?..  
  
\- Думаю, вы должны извиниться, Холмс, – тихо подсказал я. Затем, сделав глубокий вдох, обратился к Агате:  
  
\- Мне тоже хотелось бы извиниться перед вами, мисс Агата. Я представил вас в своем рассказе в ложном свете и даже не задумался об этом, о чем сейчас искренне сожалею.  
  
\- Во-от! – сказала Агата, улыбнувшись мне. – Истинный джентльмен, не то что некоторые… Доктор Ватсон, я принимаю ваши извинения.  
  
Она перевела взгляд на Холмса. Я ткнул его локтем в бок и прошептал:  
  
\- Холмс, мисс Агата ждет!    
  
\- Приношу вам свои извинения, Агата, – сказал он покаянно. – Простите, что из-за своей беспечности я поставил под угрозу ваше счастье и ваше будущее. – И после короткой паузы добавил: – Сорока фунтов ведь не хватит надолго. Может быть, вы все-таки...  
  
\- Я принимаю и ваши извинения, мистер Холмс, – сказала Агата великодушно. – Но Том… – тут она запнулась и потупилась, – он подумывает освоить ремесло, и… – она смущенно умолкла.  
  
Холмс украдкой бросил на меня торжествующий взгляд и вновь полез в карман.  
  
\- И кем же Том решил стать? – поинтересовался он.  
  
Агата помолчала, потом ответила с легкой улыбкой:  
  
\- Лудильщиком.  
  
У Холмса отвисла челюсть, но он быстро пришел в себя, захлопнул рот и вылетел из комнаты со словами:  
  
\- Никуда не уходите! Я знаю, что вам нужно!  
  
Мы с Агатой озадаченно переглянулись. Не прошло и минуты, как Холмс вернулся в гостиную – у него в руках был большой мешок, на котором крупными золотистыми буквами было написано: «Эскот & Ко. – За нами не заржавеет».  
  
\- Прошу! – сказал он, вручая мешок Агате. – Надеюсь, Том найдет этому достойное применение. От всей души желаю вам успеха: ему – в новой профессии и вам обоим – во всех начинаниях. А я, в свою очередь, обещаю в дальнейшем быть более внимательным к людям.  
  
\- Что ж, – просияла Агата, окончательно забыв о своем враждебном настрое. – Это вы по справедливости рассудили, мистер Холмс! Как раз то, что нужно Тому, чтобы начать свое дело! Я возьму это для него.  
  
Она направилась к выходу, но у самой двери обернулась и, обращаясь к Холмсу, сказала:  
  
\- Вам очень повезло, что у меня есть Том. А то, знаете, старина Эскот был не так уж и плох…  
  
И напоследок окинув нас с Холмсом довольным взглядом, Агата стала спускаться по лестнице.   
  
Отдернув штору, я какое-то время смотрел ей вслед: осторожно ступая, она шла вниз по улице, и даже нелепый мешок за плечами не мешал ей выглядеть грациозно.  
  
А Холмс тем временем добрел до буфета, налил себе бренди и рухнул на диван.  
  
\- Провалиться мне на этом месте, если я только что не был в шаге от погибели! – он шумно выдохнул и сделал большой глоток. – Можно попросить вас об одной услуге, Ватсон? Если вам когда-нибудь в дальнейшем покажется, что я веду себя чрезмерно эгоистично и слишком мало думаю о чувствах фигурантов расследования, просто шепните мне на ухо одно-единственное слово: «Агата!» Обещаю, я тут же исправлюсь…  
  
2018

 

[1] В английском оригинале (как у Конан Дойля, так и в данном фанфике) Эскот – водопроводчик, а не лудильщик. Но в широко известном официальном переводе рассказа «Конец Чарльза Огастеса Милвертона» на русский Эскот был назван лудильщиком. Переводчик этого фанфика решил последовать традиции.

[2] Леонард Смитерс был известным издателем порнографической литературы в викторианскую эпоху, а Керзон-стрит – центром торговли такой литературой.


End file.
